Diamond in the Rough
by DivineAmazonWarrior21
Summary: While investigating Cadmus' new facility Young Justice encounters a team of doppelgangers from another universe. Now they must find a way to send the Teen Titans back all while avoiding assaults from the Light's accomplices. Rewrite of my previous story called Competition!


_**Diamond in the Rough**_

_**Kururugi YaoiFan**_

_**Summary: While investigating Cadmus' new facility Young Justice encounters a team of doppelgangers from another universe. Now they must find a way to send the Teen Titans back all while avoiding assaults from the Light's accomplices. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice, so let's leave it at that.**_

_**Author's Note: While this is a rewrite of my previous story **__**Competition**__** and as you can already tell, this story will have a completely different perspective than it what was originally intended years ago when I started this. Additionally, the relationships in my previous story will be applied but just not the focus of the story…Just a heads up on that. Anyways, I hope that these changes don't disappoint you or turn you away from the story!**_

* * *

_**Prologue~**_

_**Normal POV-**_

It's a normal, yet peaceful, day in Jump City, especially at Titans Tower. Villainy is surprisingly silent and the Titans certainly won't waste away a pleasant day off from crime.

Besides the five main members, three visitors make themselves at home as well. The seven Titans situate themselves in the living room of Titans tower.

Terra, Beastboy, and Cyborg all throw down in a round of video games. Starfire and Raven mediate in front of the wall of windows, only on occasion does the pair stop to chat with one another. Speedy, Kid Flash, and Robin hang out around the kitchen whipping up a decent lunch will discussing _manly_ topics.

The entire atmosphere in the living area is calming, that is at least until the alarm system starts blaring with a loud noise and flashing light of red.

Robin is the first to react, he instantly runs to the computer system to check out the problem. "Titans Trouble!"

The group all make a leave to exit toward the garage where the T-car is parked in. "Who is it this time?" Cyborg asks the closer the group gets to the vehicle.

"Slade…" Robin's seething tone is enough for the rest of the team from questioning the leader any more. Cyborg, Speedy, Terra, Robin and Beastboy settle themselves in the car.

"We'll be right behind you." Raven states to Robin as Kid Flash, Starfire and herself wait for the car to be hustling out the tower and toward Slade's location.

The villain's location ends up in large factory, a similar building to the one where he made his appearance since his "supposed" death against Terra and attacked Raven. It's been months since his short alliance with the Titans against Trigon the Terrible and he hasn't shown his face up until this point, which causes Robin to question the villain's motives this time.

The team pile into the building and immediately begin to search the building for the dangerous supervillain.

After a couple of minutes of searching and no result from either group member the eight superheroes meet up in the middle, disgruntled by their empty findings.

"Where could he be?" Beastboy mutters as he attempt to catch his breath.

"Well, well, well…The Teen Titans. Here to stop me I presume?" The group of heroes look up in time to see Slade step out of the shadows smoothly.

"Slade." Robin growls out as he usually does when he encounters the antihero.

"Now now Robin, is that any way to treat an old friend?" He asks as he approaches the team calmly.

"You were never our friend," Starfire answers for her leader. Her eyes glow a bright green, ready to attack the thorn-in-their-side once given the signal to.

"Oh really? And here I thought we were, seeing as I helped you stop Trigon all those months ago."

"You were only helping yourself!" Robin exclaims. Slade remains his usually passive self as the leader of the Titans heaves loudly, "Only until you retrieved your one and only goal did you begin to help us."

"I do admit, having my own flesh and blood back had been my original intention but I helped none the less." The villain drags on, as if he's stalling the team of teenagers and Robin instantly picks up on this fact.

"Titan's go!" The superheroes leap toward villain with the intention of capturing their long-time foe.

That's when everything goes to smoke. Out of nowhere a bright flash of white light blinds the heroes and the villain, causing their attention to turn toward wherever they assumed the light came from.

Shockingly a portal of some sort opens up a couple of meters behind Slade.

"What the–?" Slade's befuddlement falls short as he's instantly pulled into the portal.

"Stay clear of the vortex, we don't where it may lead." Robin shouts as the Teen Titans do their best to back away from the still-open portal.

"Easier said than done, dude!" Beastboy yelps as he begins to lose his footing, sliding rapidly across the floor. His attempt to avoid from getting sucked in becomes more and more pointless the closer he gets to the portal.

"Beastboy!" Terra's voice screams in worry.

"I've got him!" Cyborg extends his bionic arm to his best friend and manages to grip the younger boy's uniform.

Starfire and Terra instantaneously join the half-human/half-robot's side. The rest of the team join in the attempt to pull the green-colored male toward them.

"It's no use! We're going to get sucked it!" Cyborg shouts, voicing every member's thoughts as they all inch toward the swirling vortex.

Seconds after the bionic boy states this does the Titans lose their grip on their animal-changing friend. Beastboy screams as he disappears into the portal and the rest of the Teen Titans scream along with him as they too fall through the gateway.

Only until the last Titan falls in does the portal close, leaving no evidence of the unexpected turn of events.

"_**Ugh!" resounds in the unknown room, a lab to be exact. The superheroes land unconsciously on the metal floor below them. "I can't believe it!" A man's voice exclaims in excitement before continuing, "The machine actually worked!" **_

_**"Congratulations Doctor Desmond; do you want us to run tests on them immediately?" A woman, one dressed in similar lab coat as the man, asks with a clip board pressed tightly to her chest.**_

_**"Yes, but first we must put them in their new chambers," Doctor Desmond says with a swift flick of the wrist.**_

_**Only then does grey, mutated creatures enter the room and start to drag the bodies of each hero into the designated glass-like cell.**_

_**"What will these projects' acronyms be?" The woman asks. **_

_**"That'll be determined through a simple DNA test, see to it that it gets done." **_

_**The woman nods and makes quick work into figuring out everything about each hero, everything from their names to their superpower. **_

_**Once the doctor has every name he goes off his new project list, "These acronyms will be assigned to these group of supers…Rb for Robin, Sf for Starfire, Bb for Beastboy, Cy for Cyborg, Rn for Raven, Sp for Speedy, Kf for Kid Flash, and last but not least Ta for Terra."  
**_

_**"Geno Morphs give them their labels," Desmond goes down the line of glass domes, handing a place card to each monster assigned to every hero, who quickly obey.**_

_**Once everything is done the Geno Morphs and the woman leave the good doctor to admire his work, his evilly laugh echoes throughout the room as the doors shut behind him.**_

* * *

_Well there you have it the rewritten prologue of __Competition__. Thank you for all those who have managed to stick around for so long. I seriously was hoping to find a beta for this and it just ended up in an untouched folder on my flash drive. But I am coming back this year a lot more with all my stories and will be posting future chapters soon!_


End file.
